


Unexpected Sighting

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cabins, Camping, Love, M/M, Seeing things Steve shouldn't of saw, Sexiness, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Steve sees Tony near the lake and doesn't know if he can take it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote another one shot. I should really get going on my series fic since it's Winter Break and all and I will be needing something to do.

**Get away.**

**Run. Run.**

**Run as fast as you can away from there as possible.**

**  
**Steve caught his breath as he shut his cabin door behind him and slid to the floor against the door, rubbing his face in frustration. He hadn't meant to see that, nor did he want to see that, but he couldn't get the image out of his mind. He couldn't get those words out of his mind...

He was just going on a walk, minding his own business. Camps never were his deal and when Tony announced that he had rented out a campsite next to a huge lake for the weekend, he was less than excited. He loved camping in the old days, but nowadays, people just lost touch with people and played on their phones or tablets the whole time. What was the point of camping if you weren't going to communicate with everyone else. So now it was dark, except the lake was lit up with some lights that were strung from light poles. It was a magical sight to see, Steve had to admit, even if he was disappointed with the lack of socialization. 

He moved through the trees, walking up on the gravel in his shoes when he heard a groan near the shore. He peaked over and at first, all he saw was a dark bush of hair, before his face turned flush red down his neck at the sight in front of him. Tony laid on a patch of grass, completely naked, his clothes next to him. Steve guessed he was probably going to go swimming since his trunks were laying next to him, but swimming was not what he was doing. His hand was wrapped around his erection and was stroking himself very prominetely. His cheeks were red and his palm was over his mouth. Steve's breath hitched and took small steps back. Tony removed the palm from his hand and arched his back as he came over his chest, moaning loudly.

"Steve," he moaned and before Tony could see who was behind him, Steve was already gone, running with a slight tent in his sweatpants. 

Now, he was locked in his cabin. He had asked for a cabin for himself since he didn't want to be stuck with people who spent hours on their phones and or computers. He took deep breaths, pulling at his hair a couple times. He tries not to think of how Tony said his name, but it was impossible and his cock twitched at the thought. Steve sighed and moved over to his bed, groaning when his member brushed against the fabric of his sweatpants. He was always over sensitive when things like this happened and he hated it.

So he laid down, got under the covers, tried to calm down, but nothing was working. He had to do something about it, so he did the only thing he could think of. He bit his bottom lip and brushed his fingers down his abdomen. Shuddering as his fingers touched his navel, fingers sneaking their way into his sweatpants and wrapping themselves around his already hot and dripping cock. He had no idea seeing Tony masturbating to his name could ever have this much effect on him, but voila, it did. 

His palm touched the sensitve head and he gasped before slowly beginning to stroke himself, his breathing becoming labored. He took his shirt off. Things were becoming too hot for himself. He gulped when he felt a warm pool of heat in the bottom of his gut and he arched his back when he felt a wave of heat take over him. His toes curled and he came all over his fingers.

"Tony, my gosh," he moaned and he took his hand out of his pants before he jumped and almost scream at a sudden voice.

"I see you made yourself at home here in this cabin. You know, touching yourself and screaming my name," Tony mocked and Steve gave him a stern look as he tried to catch his breath.

"My gosh, Tony, warn a guy before you sneak up on them... And.... You're the one to talk.. I thought you said I had total privacy in this cabin?" Steve pressed a hand to his chest and took deep breaths, finally calming down and his face turns red yet again being caught touching himself by the same man he caught touching himself.

"You forgot I own keys to all the cabins. I was the one who rented it out, so.. Anyways," Tony set both his hands agaisnt Steve's hips before he straddled the man, ignoring the protested whines of the blonde underneath him. "You could of just asked if you wanted some sexy times with me, Cap," he bent over and brought his lips close to Steve's ear. "I saw you watching me by the lake. It was kind of hot. How long you actually stood there watching me.." He smirked as Steve's blush grew down to his chest and he ground his hips down against Steve's.

Steve whines loudly and his hands move to Tony's shoulders and he squeezes tightly as he tries desparately not to grind back against the man. This was inappropriate. This shouldn't be happening.

"Tony, please, just... Get off.. Please," Steve rests his head back agaisnt his pillow and his cock springs back to life almost instantly as it finally pays attention to Tony's ass grinding down against it. Tony just chuckles in Steve's ear and nibbles at his ear lobe. 

"I can't do that, Cap," he whispers and rubs at Steve's pecs. "I am going to ride you so hard and you are going to like it so much. You are going to make me scream your name till everyone else on this god for saken camp knows what we are doing in here." His hand goes down and he sits up as he pulls Steve's sweatpants down his legs. Once he has them off, he works on his boxers and gasps when he sees the length of the man under him. He groans and laughs before he wraps his fingers around the shaft, hot and ready. 

"Oh ho ho, I am going to have so much fun," he releases Steve's member and crawls up his body, ignoring the whines the man was making before he kisses Steve hard. Steve whimpered into the other's mouth before giving in and kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and pulling him against him. Tony reached into his pocket and tossed a small tube of lube next to Steve's head, chuckling as the two rocked together. 

"You still got clothes on," Steve whines as they break apart and Tony nods before he begins to remove his jacket, tossing it on the floor. He made quick with the rest of his clothes and soon he was butt naked, rocking against Steve's body. The two men did that for 30 minutes. Just kissing and rocking together, enjoying each other's naked warmth. After a while, Tony began to kiss down Steve's chest and Steve watched with curious eyes as Tony ran his tongue along every crease of his abdomen, laughing against his skin.

"You're so perfect it's crazy," he mouths against his skin before his lips reached Steve's standing cock and he mouthed it, listening to Steve's gasps and moans and enjoying the feeling of Steve's hand moving into his hair. He takes the tip into his mouth when Steve whines and his pride grows when Steve moans loudly, tugging at his hair. He engolfs more of Steve's erection, going down more untill the tip touches the back of his throat. Steve presses up and Tony begins to bob his head, sucking on the head every now and then.

"Tony.. N-No more, I don't wanna come like this," Steve groans and Tony lets go of him with a pop. He laughs and crawls back up Steve's body, resting a palm against his cheek.

"Regret watching me now?" He asks and Steve shakes his head. A grin makes it's way across his lips and he pulls the lube into his hands, popping the lid open and coating his fingers. He watches Steve's face as he does so, smirking as Steve's breath hitches. He reaches down and prods at his own enterance, gasping as he sets his unlubed hand against Steve's chest and braces himself as he sticks one finger inside himself. He gasps and moans as he moves that finger around before adding a second and a third soon after, scissoring and rubbing at his prostate. He moans and pulls his fingers out.

"Okay, I am ready," he gasps before coating Steve's member in lube and immediately pressing the head against his enterance. He lowers himself down Steve's cock, listening to Steve moan and groan, his hands moving to Tony's knees and squeezing hard. Tony groans and stops once Steve was fully inside of him and he bends down near Steve's ear, "You're big. So big. Steve. fuck, please fuck me hard." At the sound of Tony's voice, Steve moans and nods before Tony rises and pounds back down, his mouth gaping open as Steve instantly hits his prostate. Steve groans and presses up as Tony does it again and over and over again. He bent down to kiss Steve a couple times before he was far too gone to sit back up. When this happened, Steve grabbed onto Tony's hips and took over pounding into Tony's warm heat. He hit Tony's prostate several times, before Tony came over both their midsections and Steve came soon after. 

After they overcame their high, Tony flopped down beside Steve and cuddled up next to his side. Steve just raised an eyebrow and panted.

"You... What... Was that?" Steve asked, breathless and Tony just laughed.

"Pay back for spying on me at the lake," He hid his face in Steve's chest and soon fell asleep, Steve following soon after after he smiles and wraps his arms around the scientist.


End file.
